


NightTalon

by CyberSpartan001 (uPawNightFury)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Death, Gore, Organs, Torture, Undead, Undeath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uPawNightFury/pseuds/CyberSpartan001
Summary: NightTalon was a friendly night fury living with a small pack of night furies. When he was captured by Vikings he was used to train Vikings to kill night furies for 20 years before they ripped his very beating heart form his chest. Now an undead night fury he seeks vengeance against those who murdered him.





	1. Prologue

**NightTalons POV**

It was a cold night I was sitting on the beach near my cave staring at my own dead heart that I was holding in my right paw. I remembered the day I lost the vital organ in the first place. It was the last day I was a living dragon. Now after over 700 years cursed with undeath I missed the warmth of being alive. To feel the beating of my heart beneath my scales. The sound of my breath leaving my lungs. The warmth of the sun on my cold scaly hide. But I’ve come to accept that even if I went outside the sun no longer warms my cold dead body I will never have that again. Not after my own kind abandoned me to die that day so long ago. Not after the day that those filthy humans murdered me in their sick tournament to see if they could kill the mighty night fury. Not after the day that they ripped my beating scaly heart out…

**_Edited: 02/05/2019_ **


	2. Chapter: 1 – The Day I Lost My Heart

**NightTalons POV**

It was a sunny day outside my cage. I was resting after having watched the humans train with other captured dragons. I knew that my time has run out after 20 years of having been used to train the humans young. I knew it was my time to die. I had just watched the Vikings disembowel a young female night fury. I had to sit here helpless and watch as they tortured her as they continued to slowly and as painfully as possible pull out her intestines and other vital organs. I had to listen to her roars and whimpers of pain and agony as they did this for hours before they finally took mercy on her and ended her suffering by slitting her throat. I was forced to watch as the life in her beautiful golden eyes left leaving hollow unseeing eyes in their place.

“May you find your peace in the void young one!” I said sadly

Having just witnessed the death of a youngling just barely out of her hatchling years. She was maybe 12 years old at most too young to die.

Damn those humans for killing such a young dragon. One who had her whole life ahead of her. And finally, it was time for the finals of this sick tournament of theirs. It was finally my turn to die. I was led out into the arena where they were cheering the young Viking in front of me. The fight to the death started as he lunged at me. I dogged and started running around trying to find a good place to make my stand. But soon I ran out of luck as he landed a hit on me. Roaring in pain as his sword dug deeply into my left side. Blood pouring out of the wound as all my strength left me. Collapsing to the ground I simply waited for my end. But the Viking wouldn’t grant me a quick death he had to torture me first. For hours I had to endure the agony as he slowly carved my open gutting me like a pig. 3 hours later of enduring the agony of my captor had me with all of my intestines pulled out of my gut the rancid organ draped over my snout my stomach and other organs torn from their place and tossed to the side.

My sternum cracked open exposing my squishy vital organs. I was weakly laying on my right side struggling to breath with my heart and lungs exposed to the world. Barely alive at this point I hardly felt him drive his dagger into my chest. I felt a prick in my chest cavity and heard a squelch sound before blood squirted from within my chest cavity. I knew that he had just severed an organ form my dying body. I watched the Viking reach into my chest cavity and felt him grab something from inside me. but I couldn’t see which organ it was that he just cut out. A few seconds later I got to see just which organ he cut out after he removed his hand form my chest cavity. Inside his hand was my cold dead heart. The dead scaly organ having stopped beating half an hour ago.

I was so very cold the warmth of my body having fled me long before my heart stopped beating. There were dark spots in my vision as life slowly left me. I could see the Viking rise his hand in the air showing my dead heart to everyone. Proving that he was a Viking capable of murdering innocent dragons and ripping their heart out. Soon I felt the last remnant of my strength leave me and darkness consumed me as my soul left my now freshly made corpse.

My soul floated in the void for an unknown amount of time. Before I was finally faced with the elder gods.

_“Your time isn’t over yet young dragon.” Time said_

_“Your soul has more to complete before you can join your brethren in death young one.” Magic said_

_“We are sorry to be forced to do this to you, young night fury. But if we don’t your race will fade from the sands of time and the world will end” Life said_

“What do you mean? What could be so important that I be sent back? Why is my kind so important?” I ask

_“Everything young one! Your kind is destined to stop the extinction of dragonkind. Which will stop a cataclysmic event that humans set off in about 1800 years that would see all life extinguish.” Time said_

_“You will do many things that you will not be proud of, but it is necessary for the survival of dragonkind.” Life said_

_“You will kill many in a misguided rage of hate towards your kin. But in doing so you will unintentionally set the path for the survival of the night furies. Who will lead dragonkind to a golden age of peace.” Death said_

“But how will I complete this I’m dead those Vikings ripped my heart out. How can I be sent back to a body without a beating heart giving it life?” I asked

“Plus, I’m pretty sure they skinned me, cut me up and chopped my head off. So, I don’t think I even have a body to go back too.” I said

_“This is what we are sorry for young night fury. In order to send you back we must place a curse upon your soul. Also, we made sure that they merely dumped your corpse in the ocean so all you need to do is swim to the surface” Magic said_

“What?! What kind of curse! How am I going to breath in the water unless your giving me gills?” I shouted

_“We must curse your soul with undeath making you into a true immortal. You will be unable to die until your task is complete. You won’t need to breath young one.” Death said_

“What?!” I roared in surprise

_“It is time. You will be sent back and made into an undead night fury. Do what you must young one. As long as you don’t delve into black magic any crime committed by your soul will be forgiven! Death finish the spell” Time said_

_“Of course, father.” Death said_

As Death finished his spell the world around me faded to black. My soul being forced back into the mortal plain of existence.

**_Edited: 02/05/2019_ **


End file.
